


Bar- 2P!America x Fem!Canada

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie just wants to watch the hockey game until some creep shows up. Won't some hero save her?</p><p>For homestuck_pwease!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar- 2P!America x Fem!Canada

**Author's Note:**

> For homestuck_pwease, enjoy the smut! *wink wonk*

Even though Maddie looked like a delicate girl she loved Hockey. Her dad took her to the games ever since she was little and she never missed a game on T.V. That is until today.  
She just moved to New York from Canada, got a shitty apartment with terrible TV reception. So, she had to find a sports bar that'd play the game. After missing half of the match she found herself drinking beer and eating appetizers so she wouldn't get kicked out.  
Drunk guys yelled at the screen and spilled alcohol. Maddie ignored them and nibbled on her potato skins. As she took a swig of her beer and man drunkenly ran into her.  
"Sorry!" Maddie said. The man stood up and smiled.  
"It's okay." He said, his words slurring, definitely drunk.  
"What's a cute girl doing here?" He asked trying to flirt.  
"Uh, just watching the game." She said.  
"Really?" He said putting his arm around her.  
"Sir, please stop-"  
"What's the matter pretty?"  
"Please stop touching me." She said only to shriek in horror when her groped her.  
A bar stool collided with the creep's head. Maddie jumped back and a guy with red hair that was definitely dyed was brandishing a stool and was hitting crap out of the perv.  
"Hey!" Maddie screamed. The bar erupted into a brawl, wailing the shit out of the red head and creeper. Maddie forced her way through the melee and grabbed her savior and drug him out the bar kicking and screaming.  
"Hey! Let go! He's not dead yet!" He yelled pulling away.  
"What's wrong with you?" Maddie yelled at him. Her anger shocked her and she quietly apologized.  
"What's wrong with him? What dude sexually harasses a girl tryin' to watch a hockey game?" He asked wiping blood from his mouth. Maddie saw his lip was busted and he had more than a few bumps and bruises.  
"Oh god, we have to get you to a hospital." She gasped.  
"Nah, I'll be fine. Nothing's broken. 'Sides, I don't have insurance." He assured.  
"But something needs to be done about that." Maddie said pointing at his face.  
"What, ya wanna kiss it better?"  
"More like bandage it up."  
The guy laughed and stood up.  
"Come to my place, it's close by and you can fix me up there." He said putting his arm around Maddie's shoulder.  
"You don't mind? Me touching you and taking you home?"  
Maddie shook her head no and the man led her to an apartment that looked worse than her's with a meth addict on the steps.  
"Hey Tony." He said.  
"Hey Allan." Tony said.  
"Who's the lady?"  
"Some one from the bar. What your name?"  
"Maddie." She replied.  
"This is Maddie." Allan replied proudly.  
"Yer not from around her are you Maddie?" Tony asked.  
"No, I just moved her from Montreal." She replied.  
"Canadian eh?" The boys laughed. Maddie blushed a bit and Alfred patted her on the back.  
"Anyway, see you later, try not to get stabbed." Alfred said opening the door.  
"I'll try."  
The lobby was dirty and heavily vandalized. Alfred squeezed Maddie and led her to the elevator and hit the button for the fourth floor. The doors rattled as they ascended. Alfred's arm slid down Maddie's body and held her at the hip.  
"Don't be afraid, my neighbors are creeps but I'll fuck 'em up if they mess with you." He said.  
Maddie nodded and they exited together and he led her to his apartment. He dug out his key and unlocked the door and body slammed it open.  
"The door gets stuck." He explained. Once inside his tore off his leather jacket and cast it aside and headed toward the fridge and pulled out two cokes.  
"Want one?" He said.  
"Sure." She said taking it and twisting off the cap. Allan fell on the couch and groaned loudly.  
"First aid kit's in my room. Nightstand, first drawer." He said pointing to a door.  
Maddie quietly opened the door and stepped over piles of clothes and magazines. Next to the messy bed was the nightstand and Maddie opened it. There was a small kit with gauzes and pads with disinfectant... And a lot of sex toys and condoms. She picked up up the handcuffs carefully and gawked at them. Maddie shook her head and took the first aid kit to Allan and sat next to him on the couch.  
"This is going to sting." She said opening an alcohol pad. She gently patted the cuts on his face as he winced.  
"Fuck." He whispered. She cleaned up most of the blood and fixed up the cuts near his eye and mouth.  
"Better?" Maddie asked moving his hair out of his face.  
"Yeah." Allan said smiling.  
They sat in silence on the couch for a few moments and Allan dragged Maddie onto his lap and kissed her. She squeaked in shock as he pressed himself against her, his hard shape against her soft one. He kissed her gently, surprising Maddie since she expected him to be harsh and demanding. She moved her hips against his and he moaned into her mouth. They broke away from each other gasping.  
"Sorry." They said in union.  
"Nah, it's my fault I shouldn't have come on to you like that." Allan assured rubbing her back.  
"It's fine, I rather enjoyed it. We can keep going if you want." Maddie said.  
"Fucking Canadians." Allan said under his breath. He picked Maddie up as she yelped and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Allan took off his shirt and starting sliding his jeans off. Maddie took off her sweater and shirt and unhooked her bra.  
"Fuck you're hotter than I thought." He said pushing her onto the bed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I thought you were pretty cute and shit, but holy fuck." Allan said before kissing and sucking her neck. "You have a totally smoking hot body under that sweater and skirt combo." He whispered into her ear. Maddie gasped in pleasure and Allan slid his hand up her skirt rubbing her clit through her panties.  
"Damn, wet already." He whispered. Allan blindly fumbled for a condom in the first drawer and he grabbed one and stepped back to put it on.  
Maddie reached over and grabbed the handcuffs she saw earlier and held them up flirtily.  
"Oh, you want me to handcuff you?" Allan asked, a gleam in his eye.  
"I'm feeling adventurous." Maddie flirted back.  
"Take off your skirt and panties then." Allan commanded.  
Maddie obliged as Allan put on the condom and grabbed the cuffs from Maddie and the key from the drawer.  
"Ever been cuffed before?"  
"No." Maddie admitted.  
"Then I'll go easy on you, just tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable." He said grabbing her wrists and cuffing them to the headboard. He kissed her at the base of her neck and slid his hands down to his chest and squeezed her breasts. He rubbed her already hard nipples and teased them with his tongue before sucking on them.  
Maddie arched into the touch moaning. Allan's palm was rubbing her slick entrance, he brushed his thumb over her clit and slid a finger in, then two, then three.  
"Fuck you are tight. Have you had sex before?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but none of my partners were particularly good." Maddie breathed out.  
"Then I guess it's your lucky day Maddie." Allan said slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He pulled out and slowly licked his fingers which Maddie found hot for reasons beyond her knowledge. Allan spread her legs apart and positioned himself and thrust inside her. Maddie cried out in pleasure as he rammed her. Her hands fought against the restraints as she moaned.  
"God, Allan-!" Maddie screamed.  
"You are so cute moaning." Allan into her ear before nibbling her earlobe. Maddie dug her nails into her palms as she cried out in ecstasy. He was so much better than the rest, she thought as she came rapturously crying out his name before going slack on the bed.  
Allan thrust inside her a few more times before coming inside her and collapsing beside her. He grabbed the key off the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs. Maddie rubbed her wrists and Allan wrapped his arms around her pulling her close before kissing her. Maddie smiled before closing her eyes and cuddling against him.


End file.
